


Aún de pie.

by dissonancce



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Masochism, Oral Sex, Romance, Rough Sex, Sadism, Sexual Tension
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:08:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28584744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dissonancce/pseuds/dissonancce
Summary: Cuando se acaba la guerra, sobreviviendo Severus Snape a esta, la vida parece volver a la cotidianidad en Hogwarts. El problema es que, al lado de Harry Potter, nada es cotidiano ni corriente, y, una vez más, el profesor de pociones será arrastrado por el chico.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Kudos: 9





	1. Capítulo 1.

**Author's Note:**

> Harry Potter y sus personajes NO me pertenecen. Yo solo uso situaciones y personajes sin fines de lucro.

—Agradecería que nadie se enterara de lo que vio—. Eso había dicho Severus Snape, después de despertar de un largo coma debido a la mordedura de la estúpida serpiente de Voldemort. Harry, cómo no, estuvo visitándolo día tras día, con la esperanza de que despertara. Y lo hizo, algo que alivió al chico, puesto que todo ese rencor que una vez sintió, había evolucionado a un gran aprecio. Snape lo había cuidado y había casi perdido su vida por él.

— ¿Por qué? —. Preguntó, cambiando el agua de las flores que una vez había llevado a esa enfermería. No quería que se viera tan gris y opaca, así que tomó algunas flores sencillas y populares entre los muggles.

—No necesito el pesar de ellos. Viviré tranquilo con que sepan que no soy partidario del señor oscuro—. Supuso, entonces, que tenía razón, y un punto. Después de todo: Snape seguiría siendo él, sin importar de cuánto aprecio parecía tenerle a Harry Potter.

—Está bien. Inventaré algo—. Agradeció no haber hablado de más con alguien del tema. La verdad, le constó procesarlo, y lo que menos quería era incomodar más de lo que lo hizo. La guerra trajo muchos malos presagios, y agradecía que, nuevamente, Hogwarts empezara su funcionamiento. Podría, como no, terminar sus estudios y huir de Inglaterra: Le traía tantos malos recuerdos.

La puerta de la enfermería se abrió, y por ella entró McGonahall, caminando por todo el pasillo con una postura estoica. Parecía tranquila, muy diferente a la última vez que Snape la vio. ¿Qué sería? Ella miró a Harry, pidiendo con ello que los dejara solos. El chico prometió ir más tarde a visitarlo, aunque el maestro simplemente gruñera con ello.

—Está preocupado por usted, profesor—. Dijo ella.

—Ya no soy maestro, Minerva—. Trató de incorporarse en la camilla. Era tan incómoda. Se sentó, ayudado por la parte trasera de la cama a mantenerse en una postura erguida.

—Eso quería hablar con usted—. Ella ladeó un poco el rostro, buscando en su mente las palabras correctas. Prosiguió—. Me gustaría que se incorporara al profesorado nuevamente—. Una agría risa salió de la garganta de él.

—Debes estar bromeando. ¿Después de todo lo ocurrido?

—No le pediría esto si no fuera algo… Trascendental. Verá, hemos tenido problemas para conseguir profesores; y aunque usted no tenga una buena fama, es el mejor en lo que hace—. Ella sabía cuánto le gustaba a Snape escuchar que era bueno, genial, en todo lo referente a la magia—. Y sé, por Harry, que usted no es un mago oscuro—. Eso lo dijo suave, casi como murmullo.

—Así que sí habló.

—Yo no diría que fue él quien lo dijo—. Ella sonrió—. Sabes que él no es el mejor ocultando sus sentimientos… O pensamientos—. Era cierto, y eso sería una increíble molestia—. ¿Por qué no quieres que sepan lo que has hecho?

—Odio la atención no merecida.

—La mereces.

—No lo creo—. Y no la quería. McGonahall solo asintió, girando en sus talones para salir de la enfermería.

— ¿Cuento contigo como maestro, Severus? —. Quería negarse, en serio. Pero su mente no dejaba en paz la idea de cuidar a cierto elegido. Tal vez era por la guerra, tal vez porque se acostumbró a ser la sombra de Harry Potter. Quería permanecer al lado de este, al menos, hasta que supiera que se graduaba de Hogwarts sin otro percance.

—Bien—. Ella anchó su sonrisa, y se despidió, saliendo de allí.

¿Qué había hecho? Cayendo de nuevo ante sus ideas de culpabilidad.

.

.

.

Los días en la enfermería fueron seguidos por Harry, y aunque en un comienzo pensó lo fastidioso que podía ser, el chico solo se quedaba a cambiar el agua de las plantas, hacerle una mínima conversación, y tener esos puntuales ojos de cordero que deseaban decirle algo.

Nunca lo hizo.

Logró salir de ese horrible lugar de enfermos, y a las semanas, volvió a instalarse en su mazmorra de Hogwarts. Todo parecía con normalidad. Pocos presentes lo miraban con repulsión, los que no, simplemente lo ignoraban después de un saludo. Así estaban bien las cosas, y esperaba que con los estudiantes se sintiera igual.

Todo pasaba con aparente tranquilidad, los estudiantes llegaron, hicieron su bienvenida, y las clases empezaron en breve. Sonaba, para él, una fantástica idea el no tener más problemas o amenazas de magnitud en un año escolar.

Eso pensó, hasta que, a las tres semanas de entradas las clases, se aproximó a un pasillo debido a un molesto sonido que no era de su agrado. Pensó, por un momento, que algún fantasma estaba haciendo problemas; pero se sorprendió al girar en la esquina y encontrar una escena sexual. No es como si fuese la primera vez que pasaba algo así en Hogwarts, eran adolescentes hormonales, el problema era quién era protagonista allí, siendo empujado por otro estudiante contra el concreto de la pared.

Ambos lo vieron, y se quedaron pálidos. Snape no distinguió al otro estudiante, solo a Harry Potter, quién parecía querer morirse allí mismo.

—A mi oficina. ¡Ya! —. Demonios, era más de lo que su mente podía procesar. Escuchó como ambos estudiantes se apuraban a seguirle el paso, y su cabeza trataba, a toda costa, de evitar rememorar la situación.

—Profesor…

—Le sugiero que se mantenga en silencio, señor Potter—. Y siguió la orden, gracias a Merlín.

A pesar de no ser la primera vez que encontraba algo así, no pensó que fuese con uno de los estudiantes, eh, protegidos. Menos en una situación homosexual. No tenía nada en contra, desde muy joven había estado seguro de que era bisexual (como gran parte del mundo mágico); pero, hasta donde tenía entendido, el chico salía con la menor de los Wesley. ¿O no? Recordó cómo Potter lo cuidó en esa enfermería, y algo se apretó en su pecho. Algo indescifrable.

—Puedo explicarle, profesor Snape—. Habló el muchacho. Era alto, de cabello negro y ojos castaños. Demasiado alto, casi de su altura. Y, seguramente, se veía aún más alto debido a la corta estatura de Harry.

—Lo escucho—. No quería escucharlo.

—Harry y yo estábamos teniendo una reconciliación, ya sabe, lo que hacen las parejas.

— ¿Qué? —. Dijeron ambos—. Nunca te dije que seamos pareja, Chad—. El chico, salvador, frunció el ceño, mirando enojado al muchacho, seguramente un curso menor, y avergonzado al maestro.

—Pero…

—Yo no dije que seamos…

—No quiero escuchar sus dramas, señor Potter. Ya tuve suficiente—. Snape suspiró, acercándose a su escritorio—. Los veré en la noche acá. Les tendré un castigo preparado—. Ambos jóvenes asintieron, y mientras salían, pudo ver como el tal Chad iba tras de Potter, un muy molesto Potter. Snape tampoco se salvaba, algo dentro de él dolía.

.

.

Llegada la hora del castigo, Harry se dirigía a la mazmorra cabizbajo. No fue, ni de lejos, la mejor imagen que pudo darle a su maestro, con el cual, en su mente, empezaba a presentar avances. ¿No? Al menos no lo maltrataba mentalmente, y podían entablar una conversación más bien no profunda. Pero era mejor que nada. No muchos podían alardear de sentir esa cercanía con Severus, menos cuando era tu _crush_ recién descubierto.

Recordaba el rostro de Hermione cuando le dijo. Ella escupió su jugo de calabaza por la nariz. “Es mayor que tú”, “es un maestro”, “¡Te lleva más de quince años! Date cuenta”. No, Harry era conocido por ser increíblemente persistente, en formas casi insanas y que no deberían ser valoradas. ¿Qué podía decir? El amor actuaba cuando menos lo esperabas, y su corazón latió por ese hombre la primera vez que supo quién era en realidad. ¿Tal vez solo lo apreciaba? No, no era tan así. Ya pasó por ello. Pensaba que solo era agradecimiento, hasta que sus sueños húmedos recurrían a la figura de Snape.

Ahora, cuando sus sentimientos iban acordes con sus pensamientos, decidió experimentar más allá de la masturbación. Primero fue un chico que conoció en Hogsmade, luego fue Charlie (el hermano de Ron), y por último ese Chad del cual solo sabía que tenía un buen pene; cosa que antes no creía importante pero que ahora era esencial.

¿De qué tamaño lo tendría él?

—Señor Potter, ¿piensa quedarse ahí toda la noche? —. Su mente volvió a la realidad, esa donde estaba parado en la puerta del salón de Snape, esperando, tal vez, que un rayo lo partiera en dos antes de enfrentarse a su vergüenza.

—No—. Murmuró entre dientes, siguiendo al adulto al interior del lugar.

— ¿Y su… ejem, amigo? —. Amigas las chanclas, pensó Harry. El tipo solo estaba bueno y era un homosexual declarado. Sería fácil para cualquier caerle, más porque no era precisamente feo, y su fama lo precedía.

—Se rompió una pierna en una práctica de quidditch—. Y no es cómo si Harry tuviese algo que ver con hacer sabotaje. ¡Para nada! Snape elevó una de las pobladas cejas al adolescente, hasta suspirar y sentarse en su escritorio.

—Bien, ¿ve esos calderos? Necesito que estén lustrados para mañana. Y no, sin magia—. Harry suspiró frustrado, yendo al rincón donde había un cepillo de dientes, un poco de crema para encerar, y agua. Se sentó en medio de estos, quitándose su capa y quedando solo con una camisa blanca que arremangó.

Al mal paso, darle prisa. Entre menos hablara con su maestro, este lo olvidaría.

—Pensé que salía con la menor Wesley—. Oh, no. Se sintió desvanecer con aquello. No quería hablar de ese tema, de cómo lo encontró siendo sodomizado por otro chico en un pasillo, como un vil caliente. ¡Bien! Si estaba caliente, era difícil no estarlo cuando descubres las maravillas del sexo.

—No, no—. Miró por el rabillo del ojo. El maestro parecía desinteresado, mientras calificaba ensayos, seguramente escritos con las lágrimas de los estudiantes—. No me gustan las mujeres—. Menos cuando en el sexo tenía que imaginar que alguien estaba tras él para poder levantarla.

—Oh—. Oh, pensó el chico, continuando con la cera blanca en el cepillo. Dio con estos varios raspones, y la superficie, en realidad, cambiaba bastante. Era hasta satisfactorio. Algo de crema blanca caía por sus brazos, al igual que chapoteó en su rostro—. Tenga cuidado, no es barata esa cera—. Pero la mirada de Snape ahora era intensa encima de él.

—Salpica—. Hizo un puchero, mientras limpiaba con el dorso de la mano la poca crema blanca que se deslizó por su mejilla. Tenía un olor a lavanda, nada desagradable.

—Si fuera más precavido. ¿Sabe que puede tener sexo en un lugar que no sean pasillos? —. Bien, no podrían solo ignorarlo, entonces.

Harry se levantó de su lugar, caminando bajo la atenta mirada del maestro, hasta que se paró frente al escritorio, con los brazos en su estrecha cintura. Snape sí lo había notado, más de las que le gustaría admitir, que el chico era perfectamente… Adaptable a alguien como él. Podría decir ¿perfecto?

—Siento no poder tener una nada pasional vida sexual, como usted—. Severus no era feo, tampoco era supremamente atractivo, pero tenía algo de encanto. ¿Será lo maduro? Creía, más bien, que era el conocimiento de este. Nada que ver con niños, exceptuando por Charlie. Snape parecía un hombre experimentado, y él quería probar eso.

—Tendría una vida sexual más activa si no hubiese pasado mis últimos siete años cuidándole el culo a un mocoso—. Aquello hizo que un rubor subiera al rostro del chico, quien se inclinó en la mesa.

—O sea… —. Lamió sus labios, gesto que no pasó desapercibido por el mayor—. ¿Soy el culpable? —. Tenía una pequeña oportunidad de acercarse y no ser rechazado en el proceso. ¿La aprovecharía? Claro que la haría. Se inclinó más en el puesto, casi quedando su torso recostado pero su trasero alto. Miró intenso al mayor, y trató de que sus pensamientos fueran claros, porque estaba seguro de que aquel sabelotodo iba a leerlos.

Los ojos del chico brillaban, de un verde bastante cautivador; los labios del mismo permanecían húmedos, y la figura delgada y esbelta parecía ponerse en posición para él. ¿Cómo podría aguantarlo? Era un humano, después de todo, y tenía necesidades que no había suplido en un tiempo. Por si fuera poco, Harry no se molestaba tan siquiera en ocultar sus pensamientos. Parecía, en cambio, gritarlos a todo pulmón.

“Fóllame”

¿Y quién era él para no cumplirle un capricho al niño?


	2. Capítulo 2.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Advertencia: Contenido sexual explícito.

¿Por qué su vida siempre parecía ser manejada por Harry Potter? Por más que intentara ir en contra de la corriente, no seguirlo en todo lo que hacía, terminaba cayendo nuevamente en ese enredo que era el chico. Y, por más que se empeñara en mostrar un desagrado, la realidad era que se había acostumbrado a estar tras él que su mente solo estaba al lado de este. Cuando menos esperó, ya había caído por él.

¿Qué rayos tenía el muchacho ara encantar? Claro, además de un lindo trasero jovial, unos ojos verdes llamativos y perspicaces, una boca que se enredaba con maestría en su longitud, succionando todo de él; una valentía y entusiasmo a no darse por vencido. Y de nuevo estaba ahí, a los pies del chico, aunque era, más bien, él entre sus pies chupándole la polla.

Vaya, se sentía fantástico, y no quería darle honores por el hecho de que no había tenido una vida sexual tan activa en los últimos años; aun así, no podía simplemente ignorar que Harry era bueno en lo que hacía… Demasiado bueno. Lo chupaba en la punta, metía su pene hasta la garganta, y el gemido que daba hacia vibrar su eréctil pene en esa boquita, llevándolo a la gloria.

Quería hacerle un facial, ganas no le faltaban de hacer de Harry un desastre; pero no debía verse tan desesperado como se sentía, ¿verdad?

La lengua del chico salió de la cavidad, lamiendo su prepucio y bajando hasta sus bolas. Lo oyó olfatear su entrepierna, antes de jalar suave con sus labios una de las bolas, lamerlas, y recorrer con la lengua desde la raíz hasta la punta. Qué vista, señores. La mejor, a su parecer.

—Levántate—. Le ordenó, jalándole el cabello para separarlo de su polla. El chico tenía los labios húmedos y los ojos vidriosos, parecía disfrutar haciendo todo el trabajo.

— ¿No le gustó? —. Sí, lo hizo, tanto que pensaba que iba a explotarle en la cara. Pero eran palabras que prefería guardarse para sí mismo antes de compartirlas con un chico al que se le elevaban los egos con el más mínimo de los reparos.

No le respondió, en cambio, se levantó del escritorio, y empotró al chico en este, dejándole el trasero alzado, mientras una de sus manos sostenía el torso de este al escritorio. Y el desgraciado parecía disfrutarlo. La juventud y sus ganas de experimentar cosas fuertes. Eso era encantador, no lo negaría, no tener que tener la delicadeza. Su mano libre acarició la espalda cubierta del chico, era delgada, se formaba la incisión de la columna y su trasero estaba firmemente levantado. Bendito sea el deporte.

Dio una palmada en este, rebotando ante la carne tersa de allí, y un gemido salió de los labios del chico, destruyendo, poco a poco, su cordura. Y dio otro golpe, haciendo que el pequeño cuerpo temblara bajo su agarre. Deseaba, como no, tocarlo directamente; así que bajó el pantalón, haciendo que este cayera al suelo, y dejara el trasero respingón del chico al aire.

Lamió sus propios labios por la vista tan jodidamente provocativa, y dio, esta vez, una palmada directamente en la carne, haciendo enrojecer la zona poco a poco. Quería castigarlo, golpearlo en las nalgas hasta que se arrepintiera de tener sexo con otra persona. No supo de dónde salieron esos pensamientos tan dominantes y necesitados, esa vista de ser dueño de algo; pero no le disgustaba, y al chico no parecía molestarle los golpes.

—Profesor… Por favor… —. Sabía lo que pedía, él quería iniciar de inmediato con la acción, pero Snape se estaba tomando el tiempo de disfrutar de la vista, de los golpes, y de la sensación de poseer a Harry Potter. Que enfermizo, le gustaría ver la cara del cerdo de James Potter viendo cómo su hijo se movía como una perra para ser usado.

—Todo a su tiempo—. Su voz fue un gruñido, mientras jalaba el cabello del chico, y con su otra mano acariciaba entre la raja de las nalgas del menor. Este tembló, y Snape tentó con su dedo la entrada estrecha que parecía palpitar.

Sacó su varita en un rápido movimiento de muñeca, y dio un murmullo de hechizo para que el agujero comenzara a dilatarse por sí solo, al menos, expandir un poco de líquido para facilitar el trabajo. El hechizo consistía en dilatar dependiendo la excitación del pasivo, y se sorprendió gratamente al ver lo húmedo que comenzaba a ponerse Harry. Él en serio deseaba eso.

Acarició el líquido que escurría entre las delgadas y –levemente- bronceadas piernas, e insertó un primer dedo en el ano, haciendo temblar al chico mientras se abría paso. Dobló este, tocando el interior, y comenzó a simular embestidas, escuchando los lindos gemidos del chico.

Un segundo dedo ingreso, y con ello, otro gemido del chico, que no dejaba de buscar aún más penetración en sus dedos. Parecía tan necesitado, que hasta podía darle algo de pena no entrar. Podía, pero no le daba. En cambio, metió tres dedos de golpe, haciéndolo temblar, mientras lo embestía cada vez más feroz. Su polla estaba palpitando, deseaba joder al chico tan duro que llorara de placer. Y no podía seguir resistiéndose a ello.

Le sacó los dedos, Harry gimió de pesar, escuchando como la ropa del maestro caía al suelo, y la cremallera del pantalón bajaba. Quería verle más de cerca el pene, ya lo tuvo en la boca, y estaba seguro de que era tan perfecto como el mismo que la tenía. Lamió sus labios, imaginando comerse nuevamente tal trozo de carne, y antes de poder seguir con sus ideas, le dieron una fuerte estocada que hizo que viera las estrellas, agarrándose de la madera de la mesa.

—Demonios—. Gimió Harry, sintiendo el palpitar de su entrada alrededor de la polla. Era tan gruesa, y tan precisa al entrar, que fue inevitable no ponerse a temblar de excitación con solo la entrada de la misma. No demoró en darle lo que pedía, y él no era ningún virgen para pensar en querer algo delicado. Snape lo tomó de las caderas, y le dio un empuje que lo sacó un poco de la mesa—. Oh—. Chilló cuando este dio una estocada tocando la parte más profunda de él. Su cuerpo se deshizo en temblores, y el sudor que perlaba su frente cayó a la mesa al igual que su rostro. Sus mejillas estaban incendiadas, y sus ojos ya no enfocaban el escritorio.

Severus lo tenía agarrado con fuerza de la cintura, enterrándole las uñas, mientras lo embestía con fuerza contra la mesa. Estaba aguantando todo lo que podía, cuánto tiempo estuvo deseando poseer a ese chico; necesitaba de él, mucho más de lo que le gustaría admitir. Le encantaba esa sensación tan oscura que le daba el tenerlo empotrado en la mesa, mientras lo jodía con todas las ganas que se mantuvo en secreto durante siete años.

—M-muy rápido… —. El chico apenas lograba formar palabras, y su maestro parecía endemoniado, olvidándose por completo de él. Lo estaba jodiendo tan fuerte que pensó que iba a orinarse en algún momento, los golpes en su próstata lo enloquecían. Trató de moverse encima de la mesa, para separarse un poco. Pero el mayor lo tomó de una pierna, girándolo aún con el pene dentro.

—Oh, no. No te vas a ir a ningún lado—. Los ojos de Snape estaban turbios, oscuros. La frente la tenía perlada de sudor, y gruñía como un perro, cada vez más fuerte. Quedaron cara a cara, y el mayor se recostó encima de su cuerpo, aplastando su pene entre el abdomen de ambos. Snape iba con la camisa abierta, y la vista no era desagradable para Harry—. Te voy a besar—. No parecía tener opción a negarse, y no quería hacerlo. Abrió sus labios, humedeciéndolos con la punta de la lengua; ese gesto iba a volver loco a Snape.

—Hazlo—. Gimió. El mayor se acercó, acariciando los labios encima de los contrarios, muy suave y demorado, a comparación de la forma tan brutal con la que lo estaba follando. Encajaron los belfos, y el mayor succionó el labio inferior de Harry, deleitándose con el sabor. La piel del rostro de Severus era áspera, pero no desagradable, contrastando con la suave piel de Harry.

El beso continuó, hasta que sus lenguas decidieron formar parte de. Acariciaron ambas en las afueras de las bocas, y nuevamente las juntaron. Snape invadió el territorio del chico, succionándole el musculo y mordiéndolo suavemente. Dio una dura penetración, haciendo que Harry abriera la boca con un grito, mientras él ingresaba más la lengua. Quería comerlo entero de poder.

—Oh, Severus, v-voy a… —. No terminó. Sus ojos se pusieron en blanco, su espalda se arqueó, y sin tocarse siquiera, eyaculó entre ambos, manchando con su semen sus cuerpos, y deshaciéndose en temblores y gemidos. Snape no se detuvo, a punto de llegar también, embistiéndolo fuerte. Harry no podía pedir clemencia, aunque se sintiera muchísimo más sensible, le gustaba ese lado salvaje.

El mayor no demoró en eyacular dentro de su ano, haciéndole sentir un tibio calor en su vientre, al igual que el fluido cayendo entre sus nalgas. Se sentía sucio, usado, pero satisfecho. Snape follaba demasiado bien, y él estaba más que complacido de seguir con aquello.

¿Cuánto tiempo podrían seguir sin que sus sentimientos se interpusieran?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Por si no sabían, yo actualizo casi a diario. ♥  
> Gracias por leer. uvu


	3. Capítulo 3.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Demoré un poco, no me odien. :(

Dos veces al día no era demasiado. No, señor. Aunque así se lo hacía creer Hermione, cada vez que se iba durmiendo a medida que iba pasando la clase. No supo cómo pasó de tener una relación con Snape, más de su parte que otra cosa; a tenerla, pero meramente sexual. Era como si, cuando se veían, todo se olvidará y tuvieran que fornicar como conejos en algún lado. Estaba destruido, pero feliz.

—Ahg—. Soltó un grito que llamó la atención de todo el salón cuando un líquido de algún color cayó en la palma de su mano, provocando que la carne se abriera, y la sangre comenzara a bajar hasta la mesa de pociones. Todos entraron en pánico, más que nada sus cercanos, quienes veían con temor cómo el ex mortífago se acercaba a ellos; pensaron que iba a matar a Harry por tal error, pero, para sorpresa de todos, Snape le tomó la mano.

—Qué idiota—. Mas lo jaló fuera de la mesa, acercándolo a una esquina donde tenía un botiquín. Todos estaban impresionados, Severus Snape no era conocido precisamente por ablandarse con el dolor físico de otro. Pero no regañó a Harry, en cambio, le empezó a curar la herida bajo el llanto de este. Sí que dolió—. Deje de llorar, con esto se regenerará la piel—. Harry sorbió algo de sus lágrimas, mirando la herida en su mano, mientras Snape le ponía encima una pomada verde.

—Duele—. Gimió.

—Dolerá más si no se queda quieto—. Harry obedeció como un buen cachorro, cosa que, por alguna razón, enterneció al mayor.

Terminó de curarle la mano, y todos volvieron a sus pociones cuando este giró a ellos. ¿Por qué se sentía tan extraño todo? Bueno, era un accidente.

Al salir de clases, Hermione lo acompañó a la enfermería, puesto que tendrían que revisar bien ese hueco tan nefasto que se abrió en su piel. Poppy simplemente le dijo lo mismo que su maestro: La pomada lo regenerará; y eso alivió a su amiga.

—Fue extraño—. Dijo ella, bajando por las escaleras al prado exterior.

— ¿Qué?

—El comportamiento de Snape. Te trató… Dulce—. Harry se ruborizó levemente. No quería darse falsas ilusiones, ellos solo cogían, y no era un niño que iba a mezclar sus sentimientos en ello. Aun así, se sentía con un leve calor en el pecho al pensar que ese Slytherin era agradable con él. Y solo con él.

—Tonterías—. Sonrió—. Lo haría con cualquier estudiante—. Hermione alzó una de sus finas cejas, irónica.

—Ajá. ¿Desde cuándo? —. Desde nunca, claramente. Pero no quería hacerle creer a su amiga que tenían ese tipo de relación, la que era tan comprometida con el otro—. No me molesta que estés teniendo… eso—. Ella era algo mojigata—. Con él. Pero, tengan cuidado. Al menos, hasta que te gradúes—. Al menos ya es mayor de edad, pensó la chica.

.

.

Los gemidos se escuchaban por todo el cuarto, y agradecía a Merlín haber puesto esos hechizos protectores para que sus sonidos no salieran de los aposentos del mayor. Era difícil guardar la voz, por momento, sentía que eso ponía más a Snape; parecía gustarle escucharlo gritar de placer, y él no se negaba a complacerlo.

Sostenía su cuerpo con sus manos puestas en el abdomen velludo del mayor, para así guiar los movimientos. Era más fácil de esa forma, y podía ver la cara del maestro sudada, algo roja, y con los ojos dilatados. Le gustaba esa expresión, para nada la misma estoica.

—Qué rico se siente—. Jadeó, aumentando las embestidas. Trató de sostenerse con la palma de su mano, agachándose un poco; pero una punzada lo detuvo—. Au—. Gimió, deteniendo su cabalgar en la polla, tomando su mano. Estaba aún con la lesión, y un vendaje cubría la herida que se estaba recuperando. El mayor se sentó, tomándolo del trasero, pero sin moverlo.

— ¿Estás bien? —. No te ilusiones, Harry; se repitió.

—Sí, solo apoyé mal la mano—. El mayor le tomó la mano, revisando el vendaje por encima, y luego acariciándola.

—Será mejor que descanses, puede sangrar si haces esfuerzos. Esto fue una mala idea—. Lo último lo susurró, molesto consigo mismo por dejarse llevar por el cachondeo del momento.

— ¿Qué? No—. Gruñó, moviendo un poco su trasero para continuar; entonces Snape lo tomó con fuerza de la cintura, jalándolo y sacando el pene del interior, mientras lo recostaba a un lado de la cama—. Es injusto—. Hizo un puchero, girando en la cama. Severus aún tenía esa dolorosa erección, pero, en vez de darle lo que restaba hasta eyacular, simplemente se levantó para vestirse. El hombre era alto, de gran cuerpo y velludo. Le excitaba esa forma masculina en la que era.

—Descansa—. Fue una orden, y Harry no podía ignorarla. Suspiró, sentándose en el colchón para tomar su ropa e irse a su casa. Pero Snape volvió a hablar—. Será mejor que descanse acá—. Dejó de tutearlo—. Es bastante tarde para ir por los pasillos—. Eso era una muy mala excusa, pero Harry sonrió al escucharla, restregándose en la cama y metiéndose como gato debajo de las cobijas.

—Oh, sí. Sería desastroso—. Le siguió el juego, ronroneando de placer por el aroma cálido de las sabanas. Se acurrucó en ellas, solo mostrando sus brillantes ojos por un orificio de ella, siguiendo en todo momento a Snape y su historia con ponerse la ropa, casi incómodo. Debería ayudarlo, pero él lo dejó sin sexo, así que era lo menos que podía retribuir.

—Solo duerme—. Pero estaba feliz, y era difícil quitarse la idea de la cabeza de que, tal vez, Severus Snape le tenía un leve aprecio. Sonrió, y el maestro lo vio por el rabillo del ojo, con esa mirada llena de picardía indecente. Bufó, pero también sonrió cuando giró su rostro, dándole la espalda. ¿Por qué se sentía tan gratamente dispuesto ante Harry?

.

.

Se despertó con un dulce olor a waffles y miel, además de Yogurt. Era extraño, porque ni en su casa llegaba el olor del gran comedor, y se sorprendió de que al cuarto de Snape sí. Abrió los ojos, despertando en una cama vacía. Tomó sus pantalones del suelo, al igual que la primera camisa que encontró, y se los colocó, con sus gafas de la comoda.

Salió del cuarto, por lo que era ese pequeño apartamento donde vivía el mayor en Hogwarts. Nunca antes estuvo en el cuarto de un profesor, bueno, hasta que su relación con Snape evolucionó, o cambió, por completo.

—No andes descalzo—. Escuchó la gruesa voz del maestro en la mesita, tomando una taza de café—. Siéntate—. Ordenó, cómo no, era Severus Snape. Harry hizo caso, tomando asiento frente a él.

— ¿Y el Gran comedor? —. Miró frente a sí, un gran plato con waffles y yogurt de mora en un lado. Se veía delicioso, su estómago rugió en respuesta ante el olor; pero no quería parecer apurado, así que miró a Snape, quién permanecía con una taza de café, y la mirada en el profeta.

—Es fin de semana—. Respondió él, con elegancia, dando un sorbo al café.

—Pero…

—Solo coma—. Le cortó, y Harry no quería llevarle la contra, así que lo hizo, como un buen cachorro. Tomó los cubiertos, cortó un trozo de comida, y lo llevó a su boca. Era singular, diferente el sabor, por alguna razón; y dio un gemido de alivio cuando tragó y su estómago lo recibió con anhelo.

— ¿Los elfos domésticos lo trajeron?

—No—. Harry miró al mayor.

— ¿Entonces?

—Lo hice yo—. El chico se atoró con su propio bolo alimenticio, tosiendo con apuro, y golpeando su pecho. Bien, eso no se lo esperaba. De solo imaginarse a Severus Snape haciéndole la comida, le era difícil no sentirse… A gusto. Porque el mayor no parecía ser fan de dulce, y este no estaba comiendo lo mismo que él. Así que, solo cabía en su mente, de que el frívolo maestro de pociones le había preparado la comida con las propias manos.

Estiró su mano al vaso de yogurt, tragando como pudo la comida que había atorado su garganta.

—Es un desastre, Potter—. Varios hilos de yogurt se empezaron a deslizar por la comisura de los labios del chico, quien se ruborizó, avergonzado por su reacción.

—Lo siento—. Pero él no sabía que el maestro no lo decía precisamente cómo una ofensa. En cambio, estaba recorriendo esa gota que bajó por la barbilla, y continuó su descenso por el fino cuello del chico. Que celos tenía de esa vil gota, queriendo ser él quien diera ese recorrido.

—Bien—. Tosió, molesto consigo mismo, tratando de que sus pensamientos no bajaran a su entrepierna—. ¿Tiene algo que hacer hoy? —. Harry parecía mirar el plato como si se tratara de una obra de arte, algo que no debía ser tocado por sus mundanos dedos.

—Eh… no—. Hermione y Ron iban a tener una cita en Hogsmade, antes de que empezara la semana de exámenes para el EXTASIS. Todos parecían bastante apurados por ellos, Harry estaba más relajado, cómo siempre.

—Bien. Necesitaré compañía para traer unas cosas de Hogsmade—. Harry levantó su mirada del plato, con los ojos tan abiertos que podrían salir disparados de su cráneo.

Oh, eso sonó, exactamente, como una cita.

—S-sí, claro. T-traer cosas—. Estaba demasiado nervioso, muy extraño en él, más cuando solo tenían un tipo de relación específica y era sexual.

Pero ni ellos podían estar seguros de eso.

**Author's Note:**

> Planeo que sea una historia relativamente corta, y con una buena carga de sexualidad. Esperemos que mis planes no sean frustrados. ♥


End file.
